The Simple Art of Making You Mine
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Donatello loved walking through the streets of New York City. Especially in the year 2105. The extreme downside? He is now stuck in a horrible slave auction with a being he has never seen. The only plus side in this little adventure? He is slowly falling in love with the being known as Adrian... A Commission from Frankenpup over on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a commissioned fic! X3 Hope you like it Frankenpup! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any way...sadly...Note to self, get lawyers on phone XD**_

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Donnie hummed as he walked down the street in broad daylight. Oh how he loved 2105. The technology of this time was practically drool worthy and the best part was that he could go outside without fear of being locked up. The purple banded ninja smiled and slowly made his way down to the only bookstore in the downtown area. Only to pause when he heard a strange noise in the alleyway next to him. Don narrowed his eyes and begin to enter the alley.

"Hello?" he asked, hoping to God that noone was hurt.

Silence fell on the area like a fog. Stifling that is what it felt like to the mutant ninja turtle. He turned to leave, believing all he heard was a cat when another noise came up. It sounded like a weak cry for help. Don bit his lip and cursed his soft heart. Venturing further in with caution, he slowly reached for his bo staff. He made his way down the alley, fear creeping up his spine. Don continued on, hoping to find someone soon. The olive skinned turtle paused, hearing something only to feel pain erupt from the back of his head. The last thing he saw was a glowing blue cape before it all went dark...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Whimpering, moaning and the occasional sob was what the dark clone of Raphael heard every few minutes. He had no idea how long he had been in this hellhole but he knew that when he did get out, his so called brothers were going to get it. He was jolted from his vengeful thoughts by the door to the room that held the cages was opened. Dark Raph raised his head, looking over to see who was the newest member of the motley crew. Two humanoids in glowing blue cloaks dragged a third body to his cage.

"Keep back!" one of them exclaimed.

The other one chuckled. "No worries mate. We drug their food remember?"

The first one grunted, opening the cage. "So what? That don't mean that it wears off in between doses."

The two of them threw in the newest member, locking the cage after. Dark Raph ignored them as they left. Instead, he focused his attention on the body that had been thrown into the cage. It was a turtle. The one that his brother Donatello had been cloned from. The larger mutant shuffled closer to the form of the original Donatello. He wasn't moving. Dark Raph lowered his head, taking in his scent. Out cold. He snorted and looked over the frail form. A huge bruise was on the back of the olive skinned turtle's head, showing the red skinned mutant where Donatello was hit.

Dark Raph reached out to wake up his new cell mate, only to pause. He stared at his large hand and glared at it. He hand could cover all of the original Donatello's head and probably crush it. That wasn't what Dark Raph wanted. Shaking his head, he reached over to wake up the smaller male.

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Donnie moaned as something shook him. He opened his eyes, only to shut them as pain assaulted his brain. "Relax" a voice grumbled at him. "Open your eyes slowly until you can fully open them without any pain."

Don wanted to nod but he wanted to take some damage control first. "W-Where am I?"

The voice spoke again. "To be honest? A cage in some sort of warehouse."

"W-What?" Don opened his eyes a sliver. "A warehouse?"

He couldn't see the owner of the voice but it was rather soothing. "Yeah. And we ain't alone little turtle."

The olive skinned turtle slowly rolled over, wincing in pain as his head moved. He opened his eyes a bit more and saw only dark blurs. "I hate to sound stupid but what the hell is going on?"

A large dark shape moved, which made Don annoyed since he couldn't see who or what the being was. "It ain't stupid question. What I have figured out is that this is a holding block for the slave trade."

"Y-You mean we are prisoners here?" Don wanted to scream in frustration but refrained, mostly due to the pain coming from his head.

The other being grunted. "For now. I suggest not eating the food they bring."

"Why?" was the question Don accidentally said out loud.

"They drug it. Trust me, it would be better for the both of us to keep our wits."

A smile came over Don's face. "That it would."

Another grunt came from Don's cell mate. "I would also suggest you rest while you can. They gave you one nasty bump from what I can tell."

Don sat up, only to clutch his head in pain. He blinked away the tears. "So it would seem. Thank you. Others would just leave me here."

The male shifted, as if not used to getting such compliments. "Yeah, well. It is going to take more than one of us to escape this hell hole. Now rest little one. I'll take first watch."

Don nodded, only wince as that was a bad idea. He hunkered down and rolled over to try to see who his new friend was. "Oh, I never got your name. Mine is Donatello."

Silence before the other spoke. "I don't...have a name. I never got one."

"Well then. I guess I have to give you a name." Don layed there in the dark for a while before a bright smile overcame his face. "I got it."

No doubt the other's eyebrow was raised. "And that is?"

Don looked in his direction. "Adrian. That's a good name."

"Adrian...I like it."

A soft laugh escaped the smaller male as he drifted off...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

_**And ending the chapter there...I know, I am a brat but hey, this is how it is going to go XD Read and review guys! Hope you like it Frankenpup!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since people like this one, I am going to make the second chapter even better! XD Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the turtles. This was a commission for Frankenpup!**_

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Don groaned and rolled over. He blinked and saw that his vision had not improved. The world around him was still shrouded in shadows and he couldn't get a good grasp on where he was. A large shape shifted, catching the olive skinned turtle's attention.

"I take it you are wondering why you still can't see?" said a deep rumbling voice.

Don visibly relaxed. "Adrian. How did you know?"

A snort came from Adrian's direction. "Because I asked myself the same question when I first arrived here. I figured out why. Your vision is fine. It is just because the assholes who are keeping us here are deliberately keeping it dark."

"Why?" Don inquired, sitting up.

Adrian shifted as if he was nervous about something. "Probably to make us into mindless beings. It has happened to the weaker ones."

Don fell silent and sat there. He didn't utter a word but he did jump slightly when a large bang came from beyond their little cage. Adrian moved closer but was still far away enough so Don didn't touch him.

"Easy now. It is just the so called care takers. They are doing their rounds to deliver food and to drag away the broken ones." the larger male said.

Don's honey colored eyes glanced at him before he nodded. "Right...now, what is the plan?"

Another snort came from Adrian. "Plan? The plan is to stay silent and pretend we are drugged while they give us the food and water. I suggest you only drink the water. The food is laced with some kind of drug."

Fear danced up the smaller male's throat as the ones who caught him were making their way to his cage. Adrian moved closer and Don could feel his body heat. A flashlight's beam could now be seen by the smaller turtle as the "caretakers" made their way to them. Don covered his eyes as the light flashed on them.

"Well, looks like Jixx was right! They did catch one of those stupid turtles!" one of them said.

A clang noise came from where they stood. Two small metal plates of food slid toward Don and two metal cups filled with water slid with the plates.

The mutant turtle glared at the two humans who were talking as if he and his cell mate weren't even there. "I hope the boss will let me break him in before he gets sold!"

The other one snorted and jumped back when something slammed on the bars of the cage. Don couldn't see due to the light from the human's flashlight but a low growl cut through the silence.

The human that was holding the flashlight gulped. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that. Seems the big guy has already staked a claim on the little guy."

"Pfft, this guy? He wouldn't be able to last against me! I mean we do -" the caretaker was silenced by his friend.

"Look, let's just feed them and get the hell outta here. Hammerhead will be here in a couple of days to see the goods and decide which ones go for this week's auction. Now let's go!"

The two humans left, unaware that Don was thinking. Adrian grumbled, "You okay?"

"Hmn? Yes, fine. Just thinking." the ninja said.

Adrian grunted before grabbing the food and chucking it into what looked like a chamber pot.

"Hey!" Don exclaimed, trying to get a good look at his cell mate but due to how dark it was, he couldn't.

Said cell mate's shape moved, as if he shrugged. "As I keep saying, they drug the food. Water, they leave alone. Don't know why by they do. Drink the water and tell me what you are thinking of."

A huff came from the smaller male and he took a sip of the water. It had a metallic after taste but did it taste so sweet. A sigh came from Don as the cool water dribbled down his parched throat. Once he was done taking a drink, he said, "I was thinking on how to escape."

Adrian paused and apparently turned to fully look at him. Don's throat closed as a deep gold seared his soul. "Escape? I hate to break it to you but it is nearly impossible."

A nervous laugh escaped the olive skinned male. "Then my friend, prepare to have your world turned upside down! My brothers and I live on the impossible."

The two males sipped at their water and Adrian listened to Donnie's plan for freedom...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

Raph threw a chair at the wall, roaring in rage. It had been roughly 24 hours since Don has disappeared and there was nothing! Serling had notified the authorities and Cody was having a city wide search for Donnie. Leo had taken the reigns of the search and the Commander of the NYCPD was asking if the fearless leader wanted a job. Mikey was with Starlee, hunting down Don's communicator with no luck. Splinter was meditating, hoping to find his son in the spiritual plane. And Raph? He was furious. He wasn't allowed to go looking for the genius since (and quoting the Captain of the NYCPD) one turtle was missing, they really didn't want another one to go missing as well.

Raph stormed out to the balcony, ignoring the female officer's gasp of shock as the now destroyed metal chair. The tallest out of the turtles looked out across the city, rage dancing within his blood. He rested his hands on the balcony's railing and stared. This place wasn't the place he grew up in and he had no doubt something was clearly wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Raph tightened his grip on the railing and whispered, "I'll find you Don. You will come home safe and sound. I promise ain't no one is ever going to hurt you ever again. I swear it."

Raph stood there, like some kind of dark guardian who would do anything for his family...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

The dark clone of Raphael or, as the original Donatello named him, Adrian glanced at the smaller form that was near him. Donatello had fallen asleep a little while ago after explaining his escape plan. Adrian didn't know what would happen when Donatello learned who Adrian was once they finally leave this hellhole behind them but the red skinned male knew it wouldn't be good. A soft sigh escaped him as he saw a shiver take over Donatello's form. He grumbled and blamed the whole reptile part of their genetic makeup before moving over to take Donatello into his much larger arms. The purple banded ninja sighed and cuddled into him, shocking the hell out of Adrian.

Adrian gulped and tightened his grip around the tinier turtle. He brushed some dirt off of Donatello's face and watched with awe as Donatello unconsciously followed the larger hand. That was then Adrian swore nothing was going to happen to the smaller male. He was going to get them the hell out of this prison and make sure noone was ever going to hurt Donatello ever again...

_**~~~The Simple Art of Making You Mine~~~**_

_**I know, short and simple but hey, it works with this. Wonder what will happen next guys XD Mwuahahahaha!**_


End file.
